Battle of Endor
Setting: Star Wars, Endor Sounds of battle are heard through the treetops. Cyber-Funk is fiddeling with a zippo lighter trying to light a death stick while Wolf tries to figure out what is happening. An explosion is heard as debris falls down through the trees. "How do I light this thing?" Cyber asks. A flaming branch causes his death stick to explode in his hand. The Ewoks begin sounding an alarm. One Ewok tugs on Cybers jacket, "C'mon the forrest is burning!" . "Gosh, first flaming branches and now talking talking teddy bears? Yeah Wolf, docking here wasn't a great idea" . Wolf flies down with a flaming branch in one hand and a gun in the other. "But this is awesome! There's a huge battle going on up there!" . He unholsters his lazer pistol," You got a point". Wolf lands next to Cyber-Funk. "Need a lift?" Cyber climbs on Wolf's shoulders. "YIPEE KAY AY MOTHER TRUCKERS!" Cyber yells as they ascend above the trees. "So wolf, who's side are we on?" . "Who cares? We could ask if anyone needed help, but what's the fun in that?" exclaims Wolf. The pair reach the atmosphere and see a devasting scene before them. There are several huge spaceships blasting away at each other, and smaller vehicles can be spotted dogfighting. Cyber gasps at the scene. Wolf whoops and starts blasting away at a speeder that is coming toward them. He misses terribly. "This is a job for.....you guessed it kids the keytar!" Cyber pulls it out and obliterates the speeder. Wolf starts closer to the battle, "I really need to practice more with this stupid blaster." He shakes his head. Cyber gives Wolf his pistol. "auto-aim". Wolf takes the pistol, fires at a dark robed figure jumping from one of the ships, and instantly misses. "Never mind. You can have it back." . "I Think it's time for some melee." Cyber takes out his katana and steady's it above his head. Wolf nods with an insane grin and pulls out a handful of daggers. "This is gonna be fun." Cyber says with a nod. They fly up beside a speeder and Wolf waves at its shocked occupant. Cyber jumps onto the vehicle and kicks the pilot out. Wolf grins and soars toward one of the larger ships, weaving in and out of the gunfire. Cyber follows a squadron of Sith and takes them out one by one. The Sith begin to notice his presence and one jumps from his speeder, crossing an unimaginable distance to land on the back of Cyber-Funk's speeder. The speeder rocks back in forth until the Sith manages to pull Cyber out and throw him. Unfortunatly, Wolf is too busy puching holes in ships to notice Cyber falling. "Uh...Wolf I'm kinda falling to my certain death here!" . Cyber is caught by an ewok in a glider, and then catapulted way up into the air. Wolf finally notices, and grabs Cyber's arm."I guess you lost your ride, eh?". "Yeah I guess you could say that" . Wolf laughs, but cuts off as he sees a large group of speeders heading toward them. "Um... what did you do?". "I kinda killed all of their friends" "SORRY!" he yells. Wolf panics as he takes a shot to the wing. "Actually, I think some of those are my fault too! Brace yourself!". The pair plummet toward the ground below, and they see the speeders move on to battle another group of speeders that had been approaching behind them. The ground gets closer and closer but something catches them. A Net. "We're gonna di-wait, what?"Wolf attempts to look at what is going on, but fails. "I love those weird little teddy bear things!" Cyber screams. Wolf attempts to facepalm, but fails. "They're called Ewoks. I told you that earlier.". Cyber-Funk stands up and brushes himself off. Wolf has gotten himself so hopelessly tangled in the net that he just lays there, staring at the ground, Cyber cuts him loose with his katana. Wolf gets up. "Thank you. Those guys are good shots!". "No probs, and uh I think it's time we get off this god forsaken planet.". Wolf pulls out a map. "Yeah. Um... I think we need to go that way...". Category:Main Story